To Love and to What?
by bookworm1999
Summary: Honeymoon Forgotten. Corny I know! Just read. Chlex, read! The Charity Ball and more. Lex is reached ultra tomb from someone in his past changing his life radically and forcing him to make unprecedented decisions. Read and Review!
1. Birthday present

_**To love and to… what???**_

**Summary: Lex is reached ultra tomb from someone in his past on his 28th birthday changing his life radically and forcing him to take an unprecedented decision. Just read and find out.**

**Humor – Romance**

**R – for some language and possible sex**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters, or any of the series storylines, read and enjoy.**

**Reviews: please review, I live off reviews, please, pretty please!  jejeje. Even if its to flame it, just review so I can improve.**

**This will mainly be a Lex story so don't expect too many side stories, maybe one or two… or none.**

**_Birthday present – chapter 1_**

One more year had come and gone and he was still the same, alone. He sat back, whiskey in had and watched at the finely decorated wall of his study in front of him. Clark, Chloe and Lana had come to wish him happy birthday, at first he was surprised they even knew, but with Chloe in the crew he knew anything was possible. His father hadn't even managed a phone call, but it had been a long time since he had even cared for that. He sighed and let the silence of the night weigh upon him, gifting him some of its peace.

A hard knock came at the door.

"Come in" he called out, putting his whiskey down on the large oak desk. One of his bodyguards made his way to the desk and dropped a large envelope in front of him.

"This was just dropped off for your Mr. Luthor." He stepped back and waited for instructions.

"Thanks," he took that as a dismissal and left the room.

Lex grabbed the carton envelope and opened it only to find a smaller white envelope inside. His name was written with beautiful cursive, the lines of the writing made his heart stop. It couldn't be, but it was, after all this time there was no way he had forgotten her handwriting, so feminine, so clear and so elegant, so her.

"Mom." A small sound made his way out his mouth to form that small word. Recovering from his initial shock he quickly ripped the envelope.

Nothing seem to come out first, he had to open the envelope completely and shake it on the desk.

A small card tumbled on the desk. He stared at it and picked it up, reading the small writing on it, it was just a name. He checked the envelope again, and also looked in the larger one to, just to check if he had missed something. There was nothing. He looked at the card again, it was yellow with age, very thin, handwritten with the same delicacy was a name:

_Samuel Hartridge – Attorney at law_


	2. Finding Samuel

**Thanks for the reviews, keep on reading and keep on reviewing. About the pairing, well considering this story the possibilities are endless, so... i'll let you guys decide later on in the story. **

****

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - finding Samuel**_

He hadnt slept all night, all he did was stare at the small card. He traced the softly written letters for the hundreth time, remembering yet another time when his mother had been with him. He had tried getting his people on investigating the name, but had found no one, of course the high time of night might have had something to do with it.

He sighed deeply and looked at his watch. It was 4:30 a.m. He decided to get an early start on today and headed for his bedroom to take a shower.

* * *

_**The Talon, later that morning.**_

Chloe had been surprised at the early wake up call she had received from Lex, lucklily it had been early enough to make it before school. She was going to Smallville University, working afternoons at the Smallvile Ledger. Having considered her experience with Lionel Luthor and his help to get to the Daily Planet, she had decided to give her journalism a begginning she could afford.

She stopped in front of the Talon, it looked closed, but she pushed the door, finding it open. She walked in, apparently Lana hadn't arrived yet, most lights were off, except for the ones of the tables in the back. There she found Lex, lost in thought staring at something she couldn't see from behind him.

"I came as quickly as I could. What is so urgent?" she asked as she sat besides him, Lex tore his sight from the small piece of paper in front of him and without a word handed it to her.

"Its just a name, what is going on Lex?" she asked.

"I received this last night, it came in this." He handed her the white envelope and the large cardboard one. "Its from my mother." His bussiness like tone breaking only a bit at this last phrase.

"Your mother?" she asked before examining the papers in front of her.

"It was mailed a month before her death with instructions to give to me on my 28th birthday. That was all I could get from the post office. Apparently they had sent it to my office first, then one of the employees brought it all the way over her last night." he looked strangely distraught.

"Okay, I guess I can help you find this Samuel guy, but why me? don't you have people who do the investigating for you?"

"As you can guess, I don't want this issue on just any hands. I trust you Chloe and you have the best nose for a good mystery I have ever seen."

They didn't hear the front door open, but they did notice the lights all go on at once.

"Lana must have arrived." Lex noticed, seconds before she had arrived at their table.

"What is going on?" she asked, surprised at the early intruders. She had seen Lex's Porshe out front, but she hadn't expected to find Chloe there.

"Just an early meeting, sorry for not having told you." Lex said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Its okay, I just didn't expect to find anyone here. Would you want some cofee?" she offered, noticing the slight tense enviornment, and Lex's tired demeanor.

"Yes please, make mine black."

"No Lana, thanks, I already had my caffeine fix." Chloe said as she watched Lana leave.

They waited in silence. Chloe stared back and forth at the documents in front of her, Lex lost in thought.

Lana made her way back to the table a full 15 min. later. She came up from behind Lex to put his coffee in front of him. He hadn't heard her coming and at the precise moment he reached his hand to grab the small card pushing Lana's hand and making her drop the hot liquid across the table. Both Lex and Chloe reacted quickly, standing up quickly to prevent getting coffee stains all over their clothes.

"Sorry Lana, I didn't hear you coming." he apologized to her. She nodded and quickly went to get something to clean it up.

"Lex, the card." Chloe said, realizing she had saved the papers she had had in her hand, but the small white card was now swimming in a puddle of coffee, the already faint letters washing away.

"Its okay, not like I can forget the name." he sighed.

"What name?" Lana asked as she arrived with a cloth and started cleaning the table.

"Samuel Hartridge - Attorney at law. That is what this card said." Lex replied throwing the wet card in the trash can.

"Samuel Hartridge? that's the name of an old lawyer that helps my father once in a while." Lana said, surprised at the coincidence.

"You can't be serious." Said Chloe.

"Yeah, its probably not the one from the card, but I do know a Samuel Hartridge who is a lawyer." she said, not realizing what was going on around that name.

"Take us to him Lana." Lex demanded, "Its very important"

"Okay, just let me call my dad for the right address." she left confused.

"You can't possibly think we found him already, can you?" Chloe asked.

"How many Samuel Hartridge are out there that are also lawyers? its worth a try, besides, what can I lose?"


	3. Deciding the future

**New chapter! This upload is kind of close to the other ones because its part of the take off for the story, don't expect the rest of the updates to be so often. Just to let you guys now.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter, it will kind of tell you what this all going to be really about.**

* * *

_**Deciding the future**_

The house at the end of the dirt road was where he least expected to find the man that had changed his life without having even met him, if it was even him.

"I was expecting a classier loft, weren't you?" Chloe mirrored his thoughts, driving slowly up the small road behind Lex's Porsche.

"He retired years ago and moved here. He only advises my dad once in a while." Lana explained.

"Lets get this over with already." Chloe turned off the motor and got out of the car, taking a closer look at the deteriorated farm house.

Lex was already at the door when they were getting out of the car.

"He's in a hurry." Lana stated and got a nod from Chloe before they reached him. The door was opening by the time they were behind Lex.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" a tall chubby man in his 50's answered the door. His eyes were kind and his voice was soothing.

"I was sent a card with your name yesterday evening from my mother, I just need to know if you are the one she meant." Lex, all business got right to the matter in hand.

"I see, thought that was you boy. Please, won't you come in." Lex didn't hesitate and followed him in. Chloe and Lana exchanged looks as they went inside.

Samuel walked straight to his study, Lex right behind him. Chloe and Lana decided to stay in the living room after seeing the small office.

"I've had these for a long time, now let me get the right one." Lex sat down, not knowing what to expect, while Samuel searched for something in his archive.

He finally found what he was looking for and handed him a yellowed envelope.

"I have the legal protocol, but this pretty much explains it. I'll leave you alone, I'll explain what you don't understand later." He smiled sadly, revealing in his eyes much more knowledge of the whole situation than he let on.

He patted him on the shoulder, Lex, not accustomed to such a fatherly gesture looked up in surprise. Samuel didn't take much notice in his reaction and left the small room, closing the door behind him.

Silence engulfed him a couple minutes before he had the guts to open the envelope.

He carefully took out the paper and unfolded it before him, taking in the elegant strokes of the writing.

_My dearest Alexander,_

_How I long to be there, seeing the man you have become, but these words are probably going to be as close as I am going to get. First of all happy birthday! You are 28 now, a man full of promise of what you have accomplish and will in the future. But fortune and power is not all in life, I hope you have discovered that already or will after this._

_If you received this letter it means you are still single and haven't met the one to be your life-partner. My son, love and marriage seem to begin to be outdated; I don't want to imagine how it is now. But in this world where everything seems to be disposable, true love and life long companionship is the only thing worthwhile._

_Only in love can you find your true self and lose the mask we all wear for anyone who is not our mirror. Only in love can you fully understand the reason to live in an earth we are so compelled to destroy. Only in love can we become part of life and sustain it. _

_My love for your father and you has given me the certainty that everything is going to be all right. My pain is numbed when I think of you happy an enjoying life to the fullest. That is what I want for you, happiness and joi de vivre. Wisdom is nothing else but knowing how to get the best out of life. Be wise my son, be happy._

_Samuel will explain my will to you, I just felt I needed to talk to you first. I will always be here every step of the way. I love you my dearest Lex. Be patient and don't try to get around this, just listen and try to get the best out of it. If it doesn't work, well, then I need to work on my connections up here._

_Mom._

Lex sat unmoving just staring at the words that did nothing but bring back beautiful memories of his mother and more questions than it had meant to answer.

A soft knock came at the door a couple second later.

"You done? Samuel opened the door slightly.

"Yes, please come in, you have some explaining to do."

"That I do, I told her the letter was too vague." He smiled at the memory. "Sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Samuel Hartridge, I was your mother's close friend and lawyer. I have to admit I help her scheme this." He smiled again and sat in the desk in front of Lex.

"What scheme? That is what I don't understand, and, are there more letters?" Lex asked demanding a reason for all this.

"ah yes." He opened a drawer and took a long manila folder out. "this is your mother's will, here you can read it, but it pretty much goes like this." He handed him the envelope and sat back. "You mother inherited you her share of stocks on Luthorcorp, and the castle here in Smallville"

"And?" sensing there was more.

"Which will be yours after you comply with certain clauses." Lex skimmed through the papers he had gotten out from the folder, but decided to let the old man explain it himself.

"Clauses?"

"The first condition is that you have to be married to receive the stocks. If you have already been married for a period of over 5 years or are married now you would receive these stocks" they both knew he didn't fill in either one of those requirements.

"And if not" he said slowly, not liking the turn this was taking.

"If not, you have to get married within six month and stay married for at least 2 years before seeing those stocks. If not they would go to your father."

Lex took all this in quietly, part of him not believing any of this, and another part of him wondering what his mother was thinking by making such a will. Sure, his mother's share of stocks would give him the majority of ownership on Luthorcorp, making him head of the corporation. He looked again at the papers in front of him.

"What about the other letters?"

"There are three more that will be given to you in due time." He replied kindly, understanding the mix of emotions and thoughts that must be going through his head. "Lex your mother wanted to leave something behind, and she found nothing better than to give you a chance at love, call it romantic ideas of a dying woman, but that was her last will, to see you happy, the papers you have in your hand is just what makes it legal, that is all."

Lex looked up at the man and thought that if he wanted he could have those letters in a blink of an eye, and end this game once and for all. But the mere fact that her mother had wanted this weakened him.

"So I have to get married in 6 months? I really have to think about this Samuel, can I call you that?"

"Sure, and take all the time you need. You can take that, it's a copy, you will probably want your lawyers check it out.

"Yes, you can be sure of that."


	4. Possibilites

**Thanks for the reviews! About Lana and her dad, you are correct; just remember this fic takes place like 3 years after the show, maybe things got better? Well in this fic things got better, maybe I will explain later on, but thanks for the observation.**

**About it being Lexana, like I said, the reader will decide, if they want to, if not I will have to go with... not like its that hard to figure out considering my other fics! (smile)**

**This story is pretty much writing itself so far so enjoy the frequent updates while they last.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

_**Possibilities**_

"Sorry Lex, this Will is harder to break than your father's vault. It doesn't leave us many loopholes."

Those had been the words of the third lawyer he had gone to.

"So there are some." He stated. He wasn't going to lose the chance to run Luthorcorp, but he wasn't sure he was willing to pay that high a price.

"See this says that your marriage must last at least two years, then the stocks go to you, but it also leaves a small percentage to your wife, whoever it may be." He knew that already, what did he want to get to?

"Your first born would then receive the house and another percentage of the stocks, which you would administer until he or she turned 21" that he knew as well.

"What it doesn't say is that the child must be product of the marriage, it just has to be yours." Lex was getting tired of this.

"What are you suggesting?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a son or a daughter running around, would you?"

"Robert, be serious about this!" he was most definitely annoyed.

"Come on Lex, this is the most ludicrous last will I have ever had to deal with, but it's iron clad." He sighed, "Just find a woman you can trust, marry her, live with her for a while, have her hand over the stocks and finito, divorce and the kid can wait another couple years."

_A woman I trust?_ Lex stayed silent.

"I know, given you record with women, a trustworthy one would be hard to find, but.. " he cut off his sentence at the death glare Lex was shooting at him. He lifted his hands in surrender.

Lex took the papers from the desk and walked out the door.

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

He stared silently into the water under the bridge. This was where he was supposed to have died years ago, where he got a second chance at life. He wasn't too sure this second chance had been managed any better by him.

He reflected on his poor choices regarding personal relationship and what the last of the lawyers had told him. He was right, now he admitted, he was bad at choosing women to love, much less to trust, and now this situation was putting everything in hands of the woman of his choice.

Maybe his mom should have picked one out for him to save him the pain of messing up again. He sighed; there was no need to hurry things, yet. He would take his time, after all, no matter what decision he made someone would be affected one way or the other.

Where would he find someone to trust enough to be a part of this, but to sacrifice herself in his favor?

One thing he did know, he wasn't willing to let this opportunity go without a fight.

* * *

**Wait for next chapter: A woman to trust**


	5. A woman to trust

**(Lifts hands in surrender) Okay, fine, you guys did speak, and pretty loud so here it goes: **

**Pairing: Chlex**

**Don't stop reviewing!!! **

* * *

_**A Woman to Trust**_

It had been a hell of a week. Her curiosity, as always, got the best of her and it was killing her not to know. After a look at Lex's face after leaving Samuel Hartridge's house, she knew they shouldn't ask, and they didn't. But even that hadn't kept her quiet. In her spare time she took to the task of investigating Samuel Hartridge and his connection with Lex's mom, she had to know something. Lex hadn't spoken to her ever since, or to anyone for that matter, so she had decided to stay away and find out what she could on the side. And she had found out a lot, but not enough.

Her hands attacked the keyboard senseless as she wrote her latest article. She was alone in the office, being one of the few that stayed extra hours to get to a deadline. Her concentration was such she didn't hear the main door open and firm footsteps walking towards her.

"Good evening Ms. Sullivan." The sound of a man's voice right behind her made her jump out of her seat. She turned to see who had surprised her so.

"Lex. Last person I expected to see." She quickly recovered and went on to feeling hurt, or at least making him think she was. "So, something didn't come out right and you came for old Chloe to help you? Wait, what was it that you told me last time? You trusted me, right, well for some one you trust I have been kept in the dark over the matter you specifically didn't want anyone else to get their hands on." She was rambling, Lex smirked, how was he going to get her to shut up?

"Chloe."

"Oh wait, or maybe you just decided I wasn't the one for the job, you could have at least given me a call, here I am going all out for you.." her ramblings were helping her get the frustration she had been feeling over not knowing for the last week.

"Will you please listen?"

She stopped, realizing how childish she had just sounded.

"Sorry, I didn't have a right to do that..." she managed out, working late hours always got to her and she ended up acting like this.

"And I didn't have a right to bring you in on this and then take you out with no further explanation." He pointed out.

"You make a fine point Mr. Luthor." Imitating the formality of his first salute, smiling easily now. "So am I back on the job? I looked up the attorney for you and came up with some interesting facts."

"Why am I not surprised." He smirked. "I didn't come here for that, I have that information as well, maybe we could compare later on."

"Okay, so why did you come then, just to apologize?"

"No, to ask a favor actually."

"Okay, shoot" she laid back in her chair and took a sip of her coffee.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Wait for next chapter - What?**


	6. What?

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you guys really made up for the wicked weekend I had, keep on reviewing!!!**

* * *

_**What?**_

Had she heard right?

Wait, no.

Oh yes.

The liquid in her mouth stopped on its way to her throat and made her choke, she panicked, trying to keep the staining liquid in her mouth, she searched for her cup, feeling her eyes watering. It was too late.

_Shit_ she thought and the obtrusive liquid flew out of her mouth, sending it flying through the air and right into Lex's shirt, he tried to move back, but it was useless. She coughed violently trying to breathe again. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to reach for her tissue to clean the tears that came from the strain.

"Sorry." She managed out once the coughing fit had subsided, she reached for a clean tissue and handed it to Lex, he started trying to get the dark stain out from his light blue silk shirt. His face was serious, but his eyes were dancing with joy.

"Are you making fun of me? Is that what this was all about, making Chloe choke on her coffee so you could get a good laugh?" the situation amused her, so maybe it was all a joke.

"As much as I like to get my shirts bathed in coffee just for a good laugh, I wasn't joking Chloe." He looked up, giving up on the offending stain.

"What?" her smile faded.

"May I sit?" he asked, not waiting for her answer and taking the closest chair and pulling it close to her.

She nodded. Was she dreaming? And if she was, why was Lex Luthor asking her to marry her? She had never liked him that way. _Oh, this makes no sense whatsoever._

"I know this is too much to ask from you, but this is how it goes." She listened carefully as he retold what his lawyers had said.

So this wasn't a dream.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you want me to marry you for two years, sign some papers to give you the up hand on your father's business and that's it? That's what all this mess is about? For a moment there I thought I had lost it." She sat back, so it was all business, just like Lex for it all to be business. Maybe she could help.

"Well its not as easy as its sounds."

"What's so hard about signing a contract, then two years later signing the cancellation of that contract?" or was there something else?

"If you did accept to do this for me, on behalf of our friendship, you would not only have to sign the marriage contract, but live with me as well." He said the words slowly, waiting for her reaction.

"You're lucky I didn't drink more coffee." she laughed, "Okay, you have perfect timing Lex, are you sure this isn't a dream?" she asked, still not sure how unbelievable it all sounded.

"If only it was, but it is not. So, Chloe Sullivan, are you willing to marry for convenience?" he asked, half joking.

"Well, at least this time the convenience is yours" she flinched when she saw his eyes turn away. "Sorry, I," she sighed, her mouth could really get her in trouble sometimes. "Fine, but just because you really need this and I would be more than happy to take place in overthrowing your Father"

Lex only nodded.

"Are you sure? This isn't going to be easy on you, living as a Luthor, even for a small space of time could really affect anyone. And we still have Gabe to consider." Even he wasn't sure of what he was asking.

"First you ask me, then you try to convince me out of it?" she rolled her eyes. "About my dad, I can handle him, I am no longer a teenager, and my life won't change that much, just my name, and my residence. So, if what you said before is true and you trust me, I can say I trust you too."

Besides, how hard could it be?

* * *

**Next chapter: Marriage**


	7. Marriage

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!! Here is another back to back update, like I said before, don't get used to it.**

**This story is not going to be a bed of roses, the complications will start, sooner or later. jeje. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Marriage**_

What had she gotten herself into?

She looked around at the lavish surroundings of the elegant wedding boutique. She let out the breath she had been holding in practically from the moment she entered the mirrored room. It had been a month since she had agreed to play Lex's wife, but as the days went by it got more complicated.

Her father threw a fit to say the least and was angered by her willingness to get trapped in the middle of the Luthor game, as he called it. There was some very strong reasoning behind his points, but she made good ones as well, mainly on the loyalty and friendship note. Her final argument had been the one to almost convince him.

"_If I don't do it, then someone else will, who will end up getting glittered eyed for the money and try to hurt him, then I will have to come to his rescue and endanger my life as well" she pointed out at a very angry Gabe._

"_You are not backing out on this, are you?" he asked, trying to calm down and go with her reasoning._

"_No dad, he's my friend and I trust him." _

That is what had ended the discussion, but it had been the first of many along the road, and they kept getting tougher.

"_You can't tell anyone else Chloe." Lex warned her when she had come to tell him that her father had agreed._

"_Why not? What am I supposed to tell my friends? What are you going to tell them?" _

"_I don't think I have to tell you that if my father gets wind of this he will try to annul the will or prove before a judge that our marriage is a fake. The less people know about this arrangement the better." He knew how precarious his situation was and was going to be for the next two years._

"_So we have to make everyone believe it's for real?" she let out an exasperated sigh. _

"_I told you this wasn't going to be easy." He reached over and took her hand._

"_So, what are we going to tell Clark, Lana and Pete? That I suddenly fell madly in love with you and we decided to run off and get married?" she almost laughed at how silly that sounded._

"_You make it sound like it would be a bad thing." He smiled, she was joking so that was a good sign._

"_Well, considering the groom's background and this crazy reporter's history, they are going to think we inhaled some gas from the meteor rocks that made us think we are in love." _

"_So we go with your story then." He smiled fully then, realizing that no matter the story, it was going to be unbelievable, but it was better than the truth. _

"Ow, be careful!" she told the seamstress covered in pins as she felt one pinch her in the back.

"Sorry Madame, but try not to move." She asked softly, almost to herself.

That was something else she would have to get used to, whenever anyone heard the name Luthor, they ran for cover or made sure the place where you walked was covered in roses.

She sighed and looked at herself in the multi mirrored wall in front of her. The dress was simple and elegant. The ceremony was to be small, but it would have the distinct touch of a Luthor celebration, including her gown.

She was tired, and moody. Lana had decided to accompany her, and since she had no one else to share this torture with, she brought her with her to Metropolis for the gown fitting.

They hadn't believed her at first. Lana thought something was wrong with her and called Clark to help her get to the bottom of what was ailing Chloe. They went through a thousand theories, Clark visited Lex several times to make sure none of them had been exposed to anything that were making them believe what was not. A full two weeks later they realized it was for real and stopped their investigation. Lana tried to get excited over it and helping her out. Clark wasn't sure what to do.

From then on the explanations weren't as necessary anymore; it was all over the papers, so most people knew. Her editor in chief wasn't too happy about it, thinking he was going to lose his best reporter, but she managed to convince him that nothing was going to change.

"Oh Chloe, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Lana pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looked at herself in the mirror, this was the final fitting for the designer made dress, the seamstress had made the final adjustments and the image was breathless.

The dress was a strapless ivory gown. The bodice accentuated her cleavage and waist, just below her waist it flowed down to the floor in layers of soft, transparent fabric. On the left side the first two layers were picked up with a small rose that lay on her hip.

* * *

The simple elegancy of the dress added to her beauty was more than he imagined. Lex Luthor was speechless. The day had come and he laid eyes on her for the first time. He reached for her hand to lead her outside where the ceremony would take place.

"Chloe, you look great." He managed out, making sure it didn't come out as babbling.

She laughed at his veiled expression. "Yep, that's what a great dress can do for your image; I could have never imagined it." She twirled around for the full effect. Her hair was picked up, small flowers placed randomly in her hair, leaving her neck and shoulders exposed. On her neck lay a fine pearl necklace that matched her earrings.

"You know? I had never felt so unsafe in the world" she talked as they walked.

"What? Did something happen?" he worried. Getting her in his world had been risky, he knew that.

"No, its just that I feel like a walking target. If anyone wanted to get rich quick all they would have to do is kidnap me." She grinned, motioning her jewelry and dress. "Or just chop off my hand." She said as she wriggled her ring finger with a large diamond on it.

"You will have to get used to it." He smiled back "Come on; let's get this over with already." He took her arm and wrapped it around his as they walked into the garden.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Honeymoon**


	8. Honeymoon part 1

**Well, I can never get tired of thanking those who review, so Thanks!!! Read on and don't forget to review.**

**I don't know much about cruise ships and such so bear with me and try to go with it.**

**I wasn't planning on dividing chapters, but a good ship mystery was hard to resist! **

* * *

Honeymoon part 1

The bright sun shone shamelessly against the clear blue sky, its strong rays bathing the deck of the luxurious ship. The occupants didn't seem to complain, but rather all dressed in bathing suits sat back and enjoyed the heat the sun provided. After a night of rain and of preoccupation on the vacationers, the sun shone and they happily headed for a day of sun bathing. The pool deck was practically full by breakfast, giving those who got up later and were eating rather than swimming a show of semi naked bodies and kids splashing around.

Chloe stared out the window, bored to her wits ends. They were sitting with another couple who were considerably older than them, but apparently the man was a high executive in one of the companies Lex was keeping an eye on. At least something along those lines was what he had explained to her earlier. The woman sitting next to her excused herself from the table and Chloe took the chance to leave as well, leaving the two men to talk.

She made her way back to their room, smiling to herself as she remembered the events of the day before.

"_Well so much for sun and water," Lex commented as they walked towards the ship, its sharp, bright colors contrasting with the dark sky _

"_More like lots of water and no sun." she smiled uneasily, from a plane to a ship, and in Lex's company no less._

"_Feeling nervous? It's a perfectly safe ship, even if it storms on us, you won't even feel it inside." Lex tried to soothe her._

"_Yeah? That's what they said on the Titanic, remember? Oh and the Queen Mary as well. I don't know Lex, forgive my skepticism, but we as individuals are chaos magnets, us together, and in the open sea, I don't want to know."_

"_Relax, you trust me, right?" she nodded and rolled her eyes. He smiled. "well then, trust me to make the most of this trip, okay?" _

_They walked in silence as they were being led to their suite, each lost in thought._

"_Here we are Mr. and Mrs. Luthor. Enjoy your honeymoon with us." The young man gave them a flashing smile and handed Lex the card key. _

"_This looks more like a hotel room than a ship cabin." She said as she took in their surroundings._

"_See, just as if we were on the ground." The suite was divided like a small apartment, they were standing in the living room, lavishly decorated with turn of the century furniture; to the far right there was a bar and in the center of the room was a large king sized bed._

_Chloe stared at the bed, suddenly realizing they had sleeping arrangements they hadn't thought of. She chewed on her lip pensively._

"_The bed is big enough for the both us, you won't even feel me at night." He said as if reading her thoughts._

"_No, I "she stumbled over her words. Somehow she had thought he could take the couch or something, wait, there was no couch, and this was Lex Luthor._

"_Lets take a look around, shall we?" he reached for her hand and led her out of the room._

_

* * *

_

Lex now sat in one of the tables besides the pool talking to Mr. Schneider, Head chairman of Tackle industries, a small company Lex wanted to absorb. The older man was kind and heartfelt, qualities he could learn to admire in people, but not in potential business partners.

"Where's your wife? I haven't seen her since breakfast" Mrs. Schneider sat next to her husband.

_My wife, that's going to get some getting used to. And where is Chloe? Probably talking to the captain to make sure there are enough life boats._ He smiled inwardly.

"She should be out any minute, she mentioned earlier she wanted to cool down." That was partially true, but he hadn't seen for several hours already. The couple kept talking while Lex scanned the pool. He noticed a woman enter the pool area, her face was hidden behind dark sunglasses and the shade a straw hat provided.

Suddenly he was enthralled, her movements were graceful, but not pretentious; the curves of her body enticing, but not hardened by exercise; the whiteness of her skin made her look soft to touch and contrasted divinely with the red of her two piece bathing suit.

"Oh, there she is." He barely heard the woman speak. "Why Mr. Luthor, you really do have the newlywed signs all over you." She smiled condescendingly. He turned towards her.

"I'm sorry?" he was trying hard not to rude.

"To look at your wife as if it were the first time, Mr. Luthor, that's something only a newlywed in love can do." Her words sank in and he turned slowly to stare at the woman again.

A bright smile was flashed his way as Chloe raised her arm to greet and walked towards their table. He closed his eyes in disbelief, this was going to be tougher than he thought.

* * *

"Is everything set?" a tall man asked into the phone

"_affirmative_" came the response.

"Okay, let's give Luthor his wedding gift." He snarled and put the phone back in its place.

Tonight was going to be hard to forget.


	9. Honemoon part 2

**Well here it goes, thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming!!!**

* * *

_Honeymoon part 2_

The day was winding down, and as the last rays of sun dissapeared on the horizon, her nervousness heigthened. Suddenly she became aware that soon she would have to go back to "their" room, alone. The awkardness of last night had been beareble, but she wasn't too willing to go through it again. All of this was testing their friendship, she knew, but no matter how friends she thought she was with Lex, she couldn't bring herself to being comfortable around him when they were alone.

"What is wrong with me?" she muttered to herself.

"What is wrong with you Mrs. Luthor?" Lex smiled at her from across the dinner table.

She hadn't relized she had said that out loud.

"Agh, don't call me that, please! Nothing much," she covered. "I just have had this feeling that I was being watched all day." It was true, and it seemed like a good moment to bring it up.

"Well, with what you were wearing today, or should I say, not wearing, it shouldn't come as a surprise." He pointed out. Still unable to rid himself of the first impression of her in a bathing suit.

"Yeah, well, I can tell the difference okay," se retorted. "it wasn't like someone was checking me out, it was more like measuring me for a casket kind of look." She sighed "But don't fret, its probably just my nerves of not being able to see dry land when I look out."

He laughed.

"Come on, let get a drink." He offered his hand and led her to the bar.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Lex felt a sharp pain in his head as he began to wake up, the soft sheets covered only his legs, his bare chest and gray boxers exposed.

He let out a moan as he realized he must have a serious hang over, he raked his brain trying to remember the events of the night before, but he couldn't.

He managed to open his eyes, the room came slowly in focus and he pushed himself to a sitting position. His brain registered the cluttered suite, the white sheets with red polka dots...

Red polka dots? He cleared his head and looked again.

Blood.

He was quickly fully awake and turned to where Chloe slept. The scene before him terrified him.

The white sheets were darkly stained with blood. Dark long hair matted in blood graced the bed, a woman lay between him and Chloe. He stared at Chloe and was relevied to see her bare back heave softly in slumber. He slowly turned the woman around.

He gasped loudly and jumped out of the bed. The woman had a knife through her chest, her eyes frozen in terror. What the? He calmed himself down and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Chloe," he whispered, glad her face was not towards the dead woman in the bed. He shook her slowly.

_What is going_ on he thought desperatly. 

Chloe sighed deepy, slowly waking up. She opened her eyes.

"Lex?" she blinked several times, her eyes bloodshot.

"Chloe, shh, listen to me okay?" he didn't want her to wake up to what he woke up to. He reached for one of his shirts that were thrown on the floor.

"Put this on and don't look behind you, okay?" almost as soon as he said the words she began to turn. He stopped her. "I said, don't look behind you." The seriousness of his voice making her blink hard in an attempt to wake up.

"What is happening Lex?," she turned towards him, only to realize she wasn't wearing anything on top. She gasped and pulled the sheets up, trying to cover herself, but only managing to get blood stains all over her breasts and hands.

She screamed, quickly grabbing the shirt Lex had offered and jumped out of the bed turning towards it before Lex could stop her. She gasped loudly and turned to Lex, burying her face against his chest. He hugged her closely, staring blankly at the scene before him.

He had to call the captain.

* * *

**Sorry to just leave it there, next chapter coming soon!**


	10. Nightmare

**Me oh my I really love reviews!! Here it goes, hope you like!**

* * *

**Nightmare**

"I can't believe the captain thinks we had something to do with this!" Chloe let out a flusteres sigh and looked around the room. It was small, like a ship's cabin should be. Her initial horror over this matter was now replaced with indignation and curiosity.

"Well, think of the choices he had. Besides it's not like they can drive off with the body and do lab test on it to find clues on the culprit." He understood the captain's position, a murder was not something that comes along everyday on a luxury cruise.

It was well past noon and they had been stuck in the small room with security detail outside the door since morning. The silence reigned uncomfortably. She had fussed and complained all the time mainly to keep going back to what was nagging in the back of her head.

What had happened last night? Why did she wake up practically naked? Why didn't she remember anything? And most importantly, who was that woman and what was she doing in bed with them with a knife through her heart? She shook her head trying to rid herself from the memory.

"Are you okay? He knew how hard it must have been for her, he himself didn't know how to react.

"Sure I am" she flashed him a fake smile. "As okay as I am going to be after having woken up half naked with a dead woman besides me and blood all over me." She let the smile fade; she closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you remember **anything** from last night?" After a few seconds of silence she opened her eyes and faced him, waiting for an answer.

His eyes bore into hers, hoping the green sea in her eyes would jar some memories. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by the sound of the door opening. They both turned to see the captain come in.

"Mr. Luthor. I really don't appreciate being made fun of." He said sternly.

Chloe blinked, _what?_

"What?" Lex responded mirroring her thoughts standing up to face the older man.

The captain examined the couple in front of him, there had been genuine horror and disgust on their faces and there was genuine confusion marring their looks just now. He let out a tired sigh, maybe they weren't in on it.

"And I am hoping you don't either." He finished. "Please sit down." Then he himself sat in one the chairs nearby. He faced them both. They sat in an impatient silence, not knowing where this could go.

"Apparently we have a practical joker on board. You see Mr. and Mrs. Luthor.." how can you put it nicely? "It was all fake, none of what you saw was real. The body, the knife, it was all a setup."

Lex shook his head, how?

"I saw her captain, I touched her. She was real." he finished, goodness for all his genius and studies he may have noticed the difference between a mannequin and a human.

"Yes, a very elaborate practical joker, I will give him that. It took a doctor and the fact the he inspected the 'wound' to realize we were dealing with a very sophisticated doll of some sort. I can't say I can give you the details on this mechanism that fooled you and us so, but she was never alive, so there was no murder and therefore no suspects. You are free to go." He finished his awkward explanation and turned to leave.

Chloe sat in silence taking the new information in slowly.

"Oh, we have changed your lodging, you will be staying in the main suite, have a good day."

Lex shot from his chair and caught him before he left.

"Please, may I speak with you in private?" He asked, the sea master consented and sat back down. Lex then turned to Chloe, who was in some sort of shock.

"Chloe dear, please wait for me outside." He gently helped her up.

"But the blood Lex, it was real." She managed out. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I'll figure this out, I promise." She walked to the door and headed to her room. She suddenly felt the need to take a long hot bath.

* * *

What had she been thinking?

A minute after she got out of the shower of the new room, she ran out to find Lex. He was nowhere to be found and she cursed herself inwardly and out loud for her slow reaction. The captain was aloft in her questioning and did not give in. She guessed Lex was doing something to investigate why such a cruel joke had been made on them, what she still couldn't believe is that she wasn't there along with him.

Or how she managed to lose track of him.

"Aargh!" she shrieked when she found herself in the suite again, alone. She plopped on the bed and reviewed mentally all the places she had been at and who she had harassed into telling her where her 'husband' was. Husband who obviously went through a lot of trouble to keep her out of this.

She sat up when she heard the door open. Lex walked in, still wearing the same clothes from the morning.

"Where were you!" she stood and walked purposefully towards him. He was not getting off easily.

He walked past her and headed for the wardrobe.

"You cannot expect to keep me out of this Lex, I know you were looking into it. And don't treat me like a child that needs protecting, I have every right to know. What happened?" she demanded.

"Are you done?" He kept talking while he began to undress. "I never meant to keep you out of it, you were very affected, I just did not think if prudent for you to be involved so soon."

She suddenly realized what he was doing, and she couldn't, for the life of her, make herself look away.

Lex smiled when she saw her awkward situation.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to take a shower. Then I would be more than happy to tell you of my findings." He smirked and slid into the bathroom, clad only in his boxers.

Chloe blinked hard and swallowed as she watched him disappear behind the door, an angry red color gracing her face.

She needed some fresh air.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Moving in**


	11. Moving in

**Well here it is guys, next chapter. The doll thing is going to be evolving throughout the story, there's more where that came from, so, just read and REVIEW!! **

**Thanks so much Flesa!**

* * *

_**Moving in.**_

Chloe was glad to finally be on land. She was being escorted to a limo that had been waiting for them by the driver; her "husband" had taken a detour for an urgent business meeting he had been called to during their flight. They had dropped him off first and she had stayed alone the rest of the flight. It was incredible how time and distance seemed to be no excuse for someone like Lex Luthor, as long as money was being made. She chuckled to herself, earning a curious sideways look from the tall man walking beside her. She pretended she didn't notice.

Once she was on her way back to Smallville - they had agreed that was where they were going to live, since that was where her job was and he still flew back and forth from metropolis – she let out a frustrated sigh and sank deep into the seat. The rest of the trip had been made just by herself. Lex would be gone for hours at a time. Untrue to his word he had not let her know anything about the doll that had been found in their bed; and to top matters off, he had made it practically impossible for her to investigate on her own, closing up any lead she may have.

Something about the whole ordeal had made her suspect they hadn't seen the end of it yet, but she would get the chance to find out, one way or another. For the time being she decided to give it a rest, until she got to her computer.

She let a smile slip on her face; the internet had always been a faithful informant, it wouldn't let her down now.

* * *

Lex walked into his room, undressing as he went, not bothering to turn the lights on. He was glad to finally get some time to rest. It had been a long day to say the least, but it was finally over. 

As he got in bed under the silken sheets, he heard a faint noise. He sat up and listened, suddenly remembering he was no longer alone. He smirked and lay back again, remembering Chloe. How could he have forgotten? Chloe Sullivan was sleeping in the room next to his, connected by a door so no one would ever know they slept in different rooms.

Chloe had given him the hardest time on that cruise. Not only was she impassive, she was stubborn and never took no as an answer. He took more time paying people off to not talk to her, or cover up any clues, than he had taking care of the matter. Now he knew they hadn't seen the end of it, and he didn't want her to get wind of how big this really was. Besides, he didn't have all the answers yet, so he would wait.

Sleep began to overcome him like it hadn't in a long time, the weight of the trip and the express flight to L.A. wearing on him. He didn't fight it and let himself slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The morning rays tried their best to penetrate the dark and heavy curtains of the vast bedroom, but failed, not being able to announce to the sleeping form that the day had begun. The room lay in complete darkness, until the sound of a door opening and a faint light interrupted it, waking the sleeping form in the process. 

Lex was instantly awake, the sound of footsteps ringing clearly in his head. He got up quickly, the faint light giving away the intruder's position. He swiftly grabbed him from behind, locking his head in his arm, the other grabbing his waist.

The smell of soft soap and jasmine attacked his senses first.

"Let go of me!" the loud voice of an angry woman came second.

He let go and reached for the lights.

"Goodness Lex, I don't think becoming a widower less than a week into your marriage will help you any." Chloe rubbed her neck, trying to ease the soreness his arm had caused. Her face suddenly scrunched up in worry. "Or will it?" she asked, taking in his strong chest and arms; he could easily wring her neck.

He ignored her question and proceeded to sound offended.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, somewhat annoyed at his sleep being disturbed.

"Um, if I recall you told me you had all my clothes put in your closet to make it look real, remember? All I have are bathing suits and sundresses, and I don't think my editor will think very highly of me if I show up to work in a bikini." She finished, crossing her arms across her chest, pulling the bathrobe tighter around her body.

He looked at her deadpan, then rolled his head one way and another to ease the tension that had built up on his neck.

Sleeping with her on the cruise had been different. He usually got up before her and was gone by the time she woke up; besides, the vacation setting and the whole doll issue had helped him a little.

Waking up in his bedroom with a woman was another thing. His room was his own private place, there was only room for him and his nightmares there, no more.

Well, that was about to change.

"Look Lex, if this really bothers you, why don't I take my clothes and put them in my closet?" she had meant to come in as silently as possible, but now she learned he was a light sleeper.

"No, the maid has to see your clothes here." He closed his eyes and regained composure. "The room next door gets cleaned anyway, but we don't want anyone outside us to know we sleep in separate beds. I will get used to it." He finished, turning towards the bathroom.

"Well you better, I don't think I like the idea of you jumping me every time I try to get my clothes in the morning." Lex slowly turned to face her again; she suddenly realized the ways her statement could be taken.

"Don't worry Chloe, I won't be 'jumping you' anytime soon." He took a long pause "at least not without your permission." He managed an evil smirk before disappearing into the bathroom.

Chloe rolled her eyes in an effort to fight back the blush that threatened to redden her face and turned her attention back to the walk in closet. Now where had they put her stuff?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Being Mrs. Luthor**


	12. Being Mrs Luthor

**Finally! I know I took too long, but I haven't forgotten any of my stories, just that going in order to update kind of hinders the imagination, oh well, I will try to come up with something better, I promise.**

**As always, don´t forget to review!**

* * *

It was oficial, she was having a migrane.

The crowded shopping mall, the hours of looking and not finding what she wanted was taking a heavy toll on her. Chloe Sullivan was a people person, just as long as she wasn't stuck in a horde of them for five hours straight, shopping, and with Lana raving in awe at every piece of clothing she found. She liked shopping like any woman did, but she tired quickly if the results weren't favorable.

She shut her eyes tight trying to pressure the pain out of her head in vain. She walked quickly towards the exit, Lana trying to keep up with her.

"Look, this one is nice." She said as they passed a store. "Come on Chloe, at least try it on." She caught up with her.

"Look Lana, I appreciate you coming with me, but this isn't going to work. I will just not go. End of story." She pushed the door and took a deep breath of freedom once in the parking lot.

"So Lex will go alone then?"

Chloe released the locks from her car.

"He's gone alone before, he will have to do it now." A stubborn tilt of her head told Lana not to push the matter any further.

* * *

"You will go with me." Lex's tone sounded final, but Chloe wasn't giving up easily.

"Oh come on, you don't need me Lex, you have handled yourself alone before, you don´t need me slowing you down." She rubbed her temple; the medicine had only dulled the pain, but it was still there, ringing inside her ears.

Lex examined her features, understanding suddenly coming to him.

"So this is what it´s all about." He sat in one of his study´s couch. Chloe let out a breath, a questioning look on her face.

"Yes." He motioned her to sit down in front of him. "I never thought I´d see the day Chloe Sullivan would be scared of something." A crooked grin now graced his face.

"Scared? I am not scared. Of what anyway?" She said lamely, the strong headache bringing her defenses down. She stood beside the couch, staring at him with the last bit of energy she had left, refusing to sit.

"Sit." The word came out soft and firm breaking the last of her strength. She sat, well, rather slumped on the couch burying her face in her hands.

"I have a headache Lex, can we talk about this later?" she muffled through her hands.

"So you admit we have something to talk about?" He was enjoying this; he knew he had caught her at a weak moment and that he should back out, but for the life of him he couldn't.

"Aghh, Lex." She whined and cracked her neck. "Fine." She straightened.

"This is a benefit gala. True, I have gone by myself before or with different dates, but I am no longer alone, at least to society. You are my wife, and as a matter of fact, later on you will be the one going alone."

"What? Wait, I haven't even agreed to go to this yet, and you expect me to go to others alone?" She interrupted, the headache was subsiding, but another pain in her gut replaced it.

"What are you scared of Chloe?" His eyes searched for hers, which were trying desperetly not to connect with his. They finally found each other, Lex's gaze boring gently into hers breaking one by one the barriers he found. She looked away before he got too close.

"Lex, the times I have attended these things had been as a reporter, high society isn´t me Lex. Aren´t you afraid the reporter will come out and stalk all those princesses with questions and pictures, trying to uncover the real face behind all that makeup?"

Lex smiled. "I told you this wouldn´t be easy. Look Chloe, I don´t expect you to act like them, that´s why I chose you over any of them. This gala is once a year, there are small reunions the women take care of that you are now invited to. I don´t care if you fit in, just for you to make an appearance, that is all."

Chloe looked at him, taking in his words.

"So I only have to show up sometimes? God, I sound like a child." She laughed at herself.

"Well, you said it." His eyes glittered with mischief.

"That doesn´t mean you have to agree with me." She smiled, suddenly breathing easier. "So now we go back to the essentials. What do I wear?"

* * *

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was a two piece confection of silk and fine lace in black. Its long stright cut made her look taller, the soft cloth accentuating the gentle curves of her hips and bosom. The long skirt ended with transparent lace that barely touched the floor. The spagetti strap bodice curved down at the cleavage and tightened around her waist.

She was happy with what she saw. She had given shopping a second chance, this time alone, and finally found a dress she was happy with. After her conversation with Lex, he had insisted in giving her money for the dress. At first she had thought the amount was exorbitant, until he took her to metropolis, and the driver left her at the finest boutique street there was.

After only two stores she'd found one that fit her and brought out her figure and she'd bought it.

Now, only a half an hour before the event, she stood in front of the guest room mirror in Lex's penthouse admiring what had taken her so long to prepare. She had taken her longest time ever in getting ready, but she was finally happy at what was staring back at her.

She twirled around once more for the full effect, grabbed her purse and exited the bedroom.

She blinked twice and her breath caught in her throat.

Lex was at the bar, a glass of liquor in his hand, and he was dressed in an elegant suit. Chloe swallowed and blinked herself back to normal. _Why did he look so handsome? Maybe it was the way the half lights of the bar hit him, making him look mysterious and unreachable. Or the way…_

_Stop it_ she chided herself and cleared her throat, breaking Lex out of his thoughts.

Now it was his turn to admire. For a moment she felt as if he was devouring her with his eyes, making her shift uncomfortably, then suddenly his face became unreadable.

"You're ready early. I was expecting to wait longer." He said as he approached her. Chloe blinked, not knowing how to interpret his words. Once he was a step away from her his face broke into a guarded smile. "You'd think something this beautiful would take a long time, but then there's beauty no amount of time can make." He finished measuredly. He offered his arm and they walked to the door.

"I usually don´t arrive early, how about a ride?"

"Sure." She smiled, now fully composed.

"I have just been reminded this is also my one month wedding anniversary..."

"Don´t you mean 'our', I got married too you know." Did he remember? Or was he really reminded? And why did it matter so much to make such a difference?

"That you did, and with the worst type too. What was going through your head when you accepted?" He was glad to be able to joke.

"I dont know," she pretended to scratch her head. "Why did I?" She smiled her megawatt smile, almost making Lex loose composure.

_What is wrong with you tonight?_ He scolded himself. It only took a second to bring himself back into the conversation.

"Well as long as you did, I will have to make you suffer through my company. Shall we?" he motioned to the elevator.

"I will try my best to have a decent time." She said smugly, her face soon after breaking into a smile as the elevator opened to receive them

* * *

The Mishaps of being Mrs. Luthor 


	13. The Mishaps of Being

"Is that her?" Asked a young woman in full gala attire

"Yes, quite simple looking if you ask me" Answered an older woman whose nose almost called more attention than the feathers on her head.

"He could have done so much better" Said the young woman in a dreamy tone, focusing her attention on the bald millionaire rather than on his newly acquired wife.

"Like you perhaps?" Chimed in a older girl that didn't seem to quite fit in, she was wearing black, but a little too much of it.

"Yes, why not? Not like we can count on you to uphold the family name with a good marriage" Her taunt was meant to make her sound superior, but one could almost expect her to stick out her tongue at the goth-clad woman in front of her.

"And you will?" she scoffed, "Lex Luthor has just set a trend, didn't you know? Money doesn't matter, smarts and beauty do now, and you dear sister have neither one of those." She smiled sweetly, her smile growing wider as she saw her sister turn all shades of red.

"Now calm down, we don't want to draw unwanted attention, now do we dear." Said the older woman behind gritted teeth, keeping a smile on her face.

"Even if she flipped right now and kicked me we couldn't get the attention away from them, everyone wants a bite at the new queen of Metropolis." Said the older girl, rolling her eyes at the society cliques that seemed to have gotten more talkative all of a sudden, with one subject in common: The new Mrs. Luthor

Chloe had felt it too, as soon as they had entered the room, some people came up to them to talk to Lex and some others just passed by, taking her in from head to toe. The buzz of talking rose and a queasy sensation filled her stomach. She tried to imagine she was here as a reporter, looking at people as possible stories, or clues to one.

A high piercing shriek of a voice brought her quickly back to reality

"Lexi!" A woman in a red, tight fitting dress that did nothing to hide her ample cleavage or long legs grabbed his free arm and hung tightly, completely ignoring Chloe.

"Cindy, this is my wife, Chloe Luthor, Chloe this is Cindy, in charge of The Daily Planet gossip section." He did nothing to hide his disdain, knowing full well it wouldn't do him any good. Cindy was either too stupid to know where she was not wanted, or too smart to care.

"You have got to give me an exclusive interview on your new hubby life. Our readers want to know what traits to polish for next time around." Her sweet tone did nothing to hide the malice in her comment.

Chloe noticed Lex had a dangerous look on his face, making her insides turn and sending her head into a dizzy spin. She leaned hard against him.

He noticed the extra weight and looked at his companion. She was pale and looked as if she was having a hard time standing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, half worried, half glad for the distraction.

"I just need some fresh air." She was about to say she was fine, but then realized how opportune it was to get him away from the barely dressed reporter.

Lex excused himself, leaving Cindy with a knowing look on her face.

"You do know this is going to appear on the newspapers tomorrow" Chloe said once outside, leaning against the balcony rail. She was slowly recovering color on her face, but her legs were still shaking.

"For the next couple of month we will be on the cover Chloe, is something wrong?" He asked, true concern now fully taking over.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I was just more nervous than I thought."

"So this is just now, you haven't felt under the weather lately?"

Why was he asking so many questions?

"Not much, why? Do you know something I don't?" She asked

"No, I'm just worried, that's all. We haven't seen each other much lately, maybe this had been going on for a while and I hadn't noticed." He was a good liar, so cover stories weren't hard for him. She didn't want to worry her if it wasn't necessary.

Chloe wasn't sure if she could believe him, suddenly thinking back the last couple of weeks. She had gotten a lot of headaches and felt sleepier than usual, but she had accredited that to her new life.

"Does this have anything to do with that night when we were drugged? You never did tell me what we were on and you covered your tracks so well I couldn't get that information myself." She half reprimanded him.

"So you have felt sick? Why didn't you tell me before?" He knew asking so many questions was not smart if he wanted to keep things from her, but his concern won over.

"Just headaches, nothing important. Right?" She wasn't so sure now.

"Right, just let me know when you feel sick, okay? You do live in my house; I need to know everything is in working order."

So this is what it had been all about, not having control or knowledge of what was under his roof. Why did that make her feel disappointed?

He turned to look inside the ballroom.

"We need to go in." He stated "Are you feeling better?"

She moved her legs and found that they responded, the dizzy spell was gone, but her mind was now going at a thousand per second. She nodded and let him guide her back inside.

The rest of the night was a blur, Chloe couldn't get their conversation off her mind. Regardless of his motives, his concern worried her. She had always known he kept information from that night from her, whenever she had found something about it, she would share it with him, only to find that he wasn't surprised. She would press him to let her in, but he wouldn't budge, so she stopped trying. And now this, she didn't know what to think, except there was now one more reason to pursue her investigation.

Before she knew it she was standing in the entrance of the museum with Lex, waiting for their limousine. Lex placed his hand on her back, leading her down the stairs as their car approached. One of the valets opened the door for them, she stepped in first, Lex came in and sat besides her. The door closed and the car advanced.

"Chloe, I didn't mean to worry you. I told you my life was anything but easy, this is exactly what I didn't want for you." Apparently she wasn't the only one that had kept that conversation in mind.

"Are you finally going to tell me, or are you going to leave me in the dark again? You trusted me before this, how come I suddenly no longer deserve that?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to see to what lengths my enemies can go to harm me or anyone around me." He explained. His features unchanged. "Certain aspects of my life I have hid even when we were friends."

"But now I am part of your life in one way or the other. I need to know where I stand. It was both of us on that bed, drenched in blood with that, that" she couldn't find the words to describe a doll so life like it still felt like a real body in her memory. "thing, and if something happened to me, or will happen to me because of that drug, I have the right to know."

A long silence followed. Lex was trying to decide whether to tell her or not, and if he did which parts of it.

Chloe watched his inner struggle display only slightly in the creases of his forehead.

"Do you remember anything after the bar that night?" he asked

He was going to tell her now she knew. She kept quiet, urging him on by focusing completely on him.

Suddenly the large vehicle swerved, throwing them against each other. They both fell ungracefully on the floor. The car then hit something, sending them flying against the seats behind the driver.

Lex reached for one of the doors, but before he could reach it, the locks fell in place. He desperately pulled at it.

"Lex? " she shouted, her ear against the glass. The driver's door had opened. He reached her to hear the door close again.

The glass window that separated them reared to life, opening only half an inch, a white smoke filtering in the cabin.

"What is that? Open the door" Chloe yelled, crawling the farthest she could from the smoke that was quickly filling their space.

"They're locked!" he shouted.

Her and Lex had quickly covered their mouths and noses with their clothing, trying to keep from breathing in the unknown smoke.

But it was too late.

In less than a couple of seconds the couple lay unconscious against the seats. The window closed, and the car revved back to life.

* * *

**_I'm Back! at least for a while, who knows how long this is going to last, je. Anyway thanks for your previous reviews! I hope youlike this one too._**

**NEXT: Confessions**


	14. Honeymoon Forgotten

**Here it is, what happened on the ship, or at least part of it. Not giving it away that easily. Check it out and please review!**

* * *

**A little less than a month ago.**

Chloe laughed at something Lex had said catching the attention of the people around them once again. It wasn't a hard thing to do, they had their attention the minute they had walked in, but even all of Lex's fame and fortune was no comparison to the crisp and clear sound of her laughter. At first everyone on the ship thought how lucky that blond haired woman was to be Lex's wife, but in the first few days of the rainy weather, it had been Chloe's kindness and charm that quickly had everyone thinking how lucky Lex was to have a woman like her.

None of this had escaped Lex, it had been pride filling to see his friend be cherished so quickly, knowing full well her worth; but that morning he saw, as well as everyone else, another reason to admire her: her beauty. It had been like icing on the cake, one that suddenly he wanted to keep only to himself.

He kept silent just watching her laugh, and then smile nervously under his stare.

"I really thought you'd be better at holding down your liquor." She said, trying to break the awkwardness she felt all of a sudden.

"What gave you the idea that I'm not?" he retorted. After several glasses he wasn't even fazed yet.

"You're looking kind of spacey already." She lifted her eyebrows and smiled widely.

"Right Chloe, I'm not the one laughing at absolutely everything." He pointed out.

"I never said I was good with alcohol." She lifted her hands in surrender. "As a matter of fact, I think I am one away of getting completely trashed, mind if I leave?" She asked.

"Why don't we both leave? A walk around the deck sounds good right about now." He charged everything to their room and held his hand out to help her out of the booth.

"I am not drunk yet Luthor." She smiled and accepted his hand anyway. He stood rooted to the spot, her hand in his. He caressed it lightly, sending a shiver up her spine. She looked up, suddenly lost in his eyes.

"I know." He murmured and turned, leaving her to wonder what he had meant. He placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the bar.

She was still trying to process what had happened when she found herself out on the pool deck, the salty night air moved through her hair and face. She walked ahead of Lex and leaned on the rail, staring at the clear sky. The moon was hidden behind the shadow of the earth, giving full reign to the stars.

She took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh, letting her weight drop against the rail. She sighed again and then turned towards him, her elbows behind her, supporting her weight.

"This is nice, really makes up for that awful weather." Her eyes smiled at him, while her mouth barely lifted a corner.

Now he felt drunk.

He looked down at his hand and twirled his wedding band around, he was fighting an internal battle, and he was losing, thanks in part to the alcohol and to the intoxicating sea air and in part just by her presence.

He took a step forward.

"It's beautiful" he breathed on top of her head. Their bodies only inches apart.

She shivered slightly.

"Yes it is."

She moved horizontally slowly against the rail, and then turned, supporting her weight with her elbow. Lex was now besides her, staring intently at her.

"What do you want?" She scanned his face for any indication as to where he was going with that. "Name anything."

"And you would give it to me?" She challenged.

"Yes, anything."

"You know Lex, this may sound corny, but there really are things money can't buy." She informed him.

"Just tell me what you want. Your deepest desire."

She mulled over it a couple of seconds, glad the conversation had turned on more neutral ground.

"Fine, I want to make a difference, whether it is as a reporter with a story that will change lives, or even as a mom, raising kids that will become an asset to society and not a threat." She looked at him.

"Done." He smiled smugly

"What? No."

She walked away from the rail. He took a step towards her.

"Yes, its done." She stepped back. "You have made a difference in my life."

"No, that doesn't count." She kept stepping back. In one step he was close to her again.

"Yes it does. You have made me feel I can be exactly what I want to be, not what my father or the world wants." He grabbed her face, he wanted to let her know how much he really appreciated her, but became lost in her eyes.

Why was he doing this? She thought. Before she could voice her thoughts his mouth was on hers. She pulled back quickly, stepping back, only to find the floor was gone from underneath her. She grabbed his shirt to keep from falling, only to pull him down with her.

Splash!

The water covered them completely first, they pulled up and stood, the water half covering them.

They just stood staring at each other. Lex thinking maybe he had gone too far, Chloe not sure what to think.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." He turned to wade his way out of the pool.

"Wait." She heard herself saying. He stopped and turned slowly towards her. Great, now what was she going to say?

She walked towards him, the water becoming shallower. She stopped in front of him, the water at their legs. Lex couldn't help but stare hard at her. Her white dress was now transparent and sticking to her skin, her red bikini evident under the dress. He found her more intoxicating than when she had only had the bikini on.

Too nervous to become aware of his admirations, she started pulling the dress away from her skin as she tried to think of what to say.

"I.." She never had a chance. Lex embraced her strongly, kissing her softly. Before she could slap herself on the head she was kissing him back. A slow smoldering fire burning inside her.

One hand was placed firmly behind her neck, the other on her back. She regained consciousness for a second and tried to free herself. He pushed her against the wall of the pool slowly taking her to deeper water. She was trapped.

She opened her eyes at the realization, then closed them again as he deepened the kiss. Her mind went free of all thought as she fought with his tongue.

He pulled his hand from her back, using his weight to hold her against the wall and caressed her leg, pulling it up besides him making her feel the full measure of his desire. She gasped in his mouth, and he swallowed it with another kiss.

"Lex." She managed out, pulling her head back, trying desperately to find validation for his actions.

His mouth moved to her neck, She knew if she spoke he would back out, probably regret it, and then walk away from her. But that's what she wanted, right?

* * *

**Different kind of cliffy huh? hate to end it here, but I am gathering courage to write the smut. (blush) :)**

**Look for that and the full story of what happened in the next chapter.**


End file.
